Adventures in RP: The Thirteen Hour Adventure!
by FWP- A Dangerous Combination
Summary: Written by: Shira and DS with help from Tams... Summary: After someone kidnaps Amelia, (Oh we had nothing to do with it...) Shira and DS set out with Zelgadis to rescue her....Note: Z/A, and lots of cliches....*sighs* Really deranged...you've been warned
1. Episode One: Looks Like A Bad, Bad Day f...

****

Adventures In RP : The Thirteen Hour Adventure!

Episode One: Looks Like A Bad, Bad Day for D.S.…

__

D.S.' note: This was originally a RP as you can see, but it was really cool! So we turned it into a story! That's why a lot of it is really cliché…I was Amelia, Shira was Xellos and Zel…much, much more to come!

Shira: Let's do something!  
D.S.: Fun! Okay! Where to first?  
Shira: *shrug* Dunno!  
D.S.: Let's put Ame in danger again! ^_^  
Shira: yeah!  
D.S.: We're sick We need help  
Shira: YEAH!!!!   
D.S.: ALL RIGHT!  
Shira: ^____________^  
Ame: We're here! Again...  
Zel: ...  
Ame: What's wrong?  
Zel: It's them again  
Ame: What about them?  
Zel: They always end up doing something strange, crazy, and fruity.  
Ame: And someone usually gets hurt...  
Zel: That too  
Ame: And 99.9% of the time it's you or me....  
Shira: Come on!! You make us sound like the bad guys!!!!!!  
D.S.: The other 0.1% is Xellos Ame-chan ^_^  
Shira: *laughs*  
Ame: Well you guys kinda give off a villain vibe ne?  
Zel: I totally agree  
D.S.: I resent that!  
Shira: We're the good guys!  
Ame: Uh huh.  
Shira: We are!  
Zel: I doubt that...  
Ame: What do you think Zelgadis-san?  
Zel: They're nothing but trouble  
D.S.: *glomps Zel* Aw Zel-kun...you're hurting my feelings....  
Zel: ... get off ...  
D.S.: *smiles* No.  
Zel: ...  
D.S.: ^_^  
Shira: Get offa him, D.S.  
Ame: *sweatdrop*  
D.S.: *glomps tighter* My Kawaii yet annoying man! ^_^  
Zel: ... didn't we discuss this already?  
D.S.: You are so surprisingly soft and cuddly!  
Shira: He is??  
Ame: -_-  
D.S.: *nods vigorously* HAI!  
Zel: ... soft and cuddly?  
D.S.: Hai, hai Zel-kun....  
Shira: ^_____^  
Ame: oh boy...  
Zel: Please get off?  
D.S.: Hmm..... No.  
Shira: Please get offa him?  
D.S.: BUT I DUN WANNA!!!!!!!!  
Ame: *facefaults* She's persistent....  
Shira: you should anyway  
D.S.: BUT-BUT-BUT!  
Shira: Ame, do something kawaii, and DS can't fight it ^___^  
Ame: Hai!  
Zel: O.o?  
Ame: *makes her eyes go all big and her mouth get all small like she does when she's confused*  
Shira: ^_____^  
Zel: Amelia...? What are you doing?  
D.S.: *looks at Ame* AH! NO! NO! NOT THAT! NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!  
Shira: *grin*  
Ame: Ano, I don't know Zelgadis-san....  
D.S.: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shira: She's being kawaii  
Ame: *tips her head to one side* I am?  
Zel: Yeah... you are...  
D.S.: OH I GIVE UP! *lets go of Zelgadis*  
Ame: Good! Cause next I was gonna have to start blushing  
Shira: ^______________^  
D.S.: DARNIT SHIRA! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER! YOU'RE EVIL!  
Shira: No I'm not! I can't be evil cause I like vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.  
D.S.: BUT YOU TOLD HER TO BE KAWAII ON PURPOSE! *looks at Pink Zel*  
Zel: *blush*  
D.S.: Oh, pink.  
Shira: Pink looks good on him ^_______^  
Ame: Ano, why are you blushing Zelgadis-san?  
Zel: No reason....  
Ame: But you hafta have a reason-  
Zel: Says who?  
D.S.: I know his reason..........  
Shira: What??  
Zel: What?  
Ame: Well, it kinda goes along with blushing.  
Shira: Obviously...  
D.S.: *softly* Zel is a pervert...Zel is a pervert....  
Zel: AM NOT!!!!! *blush even redder*  
D.S.: ^_______________________________~  
Shira: He's not a pervert .  
D.S.: Tell Ame about your plushies and jammies then  
Zel: ... *blush* What plushies and jammies?  
D.S.: The ones with Ame-  
Shira: I know the ones!!!!!!  
Zel: SHUT UP!!!!! *big major blush*  
Ame: I'll just be going now. *runs into the woods*  
Zel: Amelia!!! *chases her*  
Shira: Let's follow them!!!!  
D.S.: Gee I wonder why she ran off..........^_^ I'm so evil! ^_^  
Shira: She's shy!  
D.S.: *runs after them*  
Shira: *runs after them*  
Ame: *nowhere*  
Zel: Amelia?? Amelia!?!? Where'd she go?  
D.S.: Oh gee I dunno.......^_^  
Shira: ^__^  
Zel: You did something again!!  
D.S.: Maybe..........  
Shira: Maybe not...  
D.S.: Maybe she's dying.... Maybe she's fine...but knowing me.......  
Zel: She's probably dying?!?!  
D.S.: Probably… Or in danger........  
Shira: yeah...  
D.S.: I'm so evil! ^_^  
Zel: Where is she?  
D.S.: That's for me to know! ^_^  
Zel: TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
D.S.: Uh, no.  
Zel: I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!!!!!!  
D.S.: Can't save her if you don't know where she is  
Zel: Then tell me!  
D.S.: Nope! ^_^  
Zel: ... How do you expect to get a kawaii scene if I can't save her?  
D.S.: Ano...he's right....is he right?  
Shira: Yeah, he's right  
D.S.: Darn. Oh fine. Truth is...I dunno.....  
Zel: YOU DON'T KNOW!?!?!?  
Shira: Neither do I...  
D.S.: Well, not technically.....  
Zel: Technically?  
D.S.: Well, I don't actually know where she is, but I do know she's in trouble! ^^  
Zel: if she's in trouble, I have to save her, but if I can't find her, then I can't save her, and you don't get your kawaii scene at the end  
D.S.: I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!  
Zel: *is frustrated*  
D.S.: I FORGOT OKAY!!!!!!  
Shira: ... What would you say if I told you I knew where she was?  
D.S.: You know? *piku*  
Shira: What if I said I did?  
Zel: Tell me!!!  
D.S.: You know? *piku piku*  
Shira: ... No, I don't know... just wondering what you'd do if I said I knew.  
D.S.: Hey waitaminit, how come I dunno?  
Shira: ^_____^  
Zel: -_-;;  
D.S.: *lost in her little world* If Shira knows, why don't I know?  
Shira: I don't know  
D.S.: That makes no sense! I'm the one who made her kidnapped, so why don't I know?  
Shira: I don't know where she is!  
D.S.: I'm the one who hired the guy to get her, so how come I don't know what happened and Flying Kitty knows?  
Shira: I'm not Flying Kitty right now, I'm just Shira!  
D.S.: *talking to the grass* And if I planned it, how come she knows about it?  
Grass: *silence*  
D.S.: *talking to the grass* I'm so glad I have you to talk to George. *pets grass*  
Grass: ^____^  
D.S.: *talking to George* You're so nice! ^_^  
Grass: ^_____^  
Shira: ^^;; grass?  
D.S.: *rolling around in the grass*  
Zel: Can we get back to saving Amelia?  
D.S.: *still obsessed*   
D.S.: *rolling around in the grass* Tooty Frooty!  
Shira: ... Tooty Frooty...  
Zel: ...Ano... can we save Amelia...?  
D.S.: *rolling around* Tooty Frooty! *rolls*  
Shira: ...  
D.S.: *gets up* Guess what I wore today? *opens up her leather jacket to reveal a light pink tee with Zel and Ame kissing on it*  
Zel: ...  
D.S.: *prances around*  
Zel: ...  
Shira: Kawaii!  
D.S.: ^_^ V *puts on a pink sparkly visor that is cloth and says 'cherry'* Okay, NOW we can go save Amelia! ^_^  
Zel: Where is she...?  
D.S.: I dunno! ^_^  
Zel: -_-;;;  
D.S.: I REMEMBER NOW! VALGAAV GOT HER!  
Shira: Valgaav?  
D.S.: Yeah!  
Zel: Valgaav?  
D.S.: He's the only one besides Xellos that would do it for free.....  
Shira: Well how do we know Xellos didn't do it?  
D.S.: I don't! For all I know Xellos has her!  
Shira: Well which one is it?  
Zelgadis: Tell me!!!  
Xellos: SORE WA HIMITSU DESU!  
Shira: XELLOS!!!  
D.S.: It was Xellos.  
Zel: XELLOS!!!!!  
D.S.: Is there an echo in here???  
Shira: Is there an echo in here?  
Xellos: You have thirteen hours before she dies  
Zel: 13 HOURS!?!?!??!  
D.S.: Yeppers…That's what he said....  
Xellos: That's what I said.  
Shira: Echo…  
D.S.: So, where do we find you? -_- Stupid question.  
Xellos: Here's your first clue! *hands it to DS*   
Zel: You tell me where Amelia is RIGHT NOW!!!!  
Xellos: *opens his eyes*   
D.S.: *cowers*  
Xellos: You have twelve hours.  
Zel: You said thirteen...  
Xellos: And you made it twelve.  
Shira: Okaaay...  
Xellos: Amelia will have you to thank when she dies. For every mistake you make costs you time! *teleports*  
Shira: STOP TALKING!!! It'll only kill her faster!  
D.S.: Uh Shira...  
Zel: Where is Xellos now?  
D.S.: Guys...  
Shira/Zel: What?  
D.S.: I never asked Xellos to kidnap Amelia. I asked Valgaav....which means, I can't stop him....  
Zel: ...  
Shira: ... uh-oh  
D.S.: This is the real deal.....  
Shira/Zel: Real deal?  
D.S.: It isn't fake this time........  
Shira: *bum bum bum*  
D.S.: Did I mess up? ^_^ *nervous laughter*  
Zel: YES YOU MESSED UP!!!!  
D.S.: I said I was sorry....  
Shira: ... -_-;;  
D.S.: Doesn't that help?  
Zel: NOT IN THIS CASE!!!!  
Shira: ... we're down to 11 1/2 hours...  
D.S.: *cowers* I think I'll open the clue now....  
Zel: YOU DO THAT!!!!!  
D.S.: *opens the clue and out falls a green and a purple watch* *hands Shira the green watch*  
Shira: WATCH!!! Does it flash!?!?! YAY!!!!! Watch!!!!!  
D.S.: Shira, I think that they- *flashes* What do you know?  
Shira: YAY!!!!!!!! IT FLASHES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
D.S.: It does flash.  
Watch: *flash flash flash*  
D.S.: *puts on her purple watch and it flashes purple* YAY!!!!!!!!!!! IT FLASHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shira: *puts on her green watch and it flashes green*  
Zel: Can we stop this and go save Amelia?  
D.S.: *opens the clue some more*   
Shira: Anything else?  
D.S.: *looks at it, eyes go wide and she shuts it* Uh, Zel, turn around.....  
Zel: What is it???  
D.S.: Uh, ehehehehehe, it's nothing...not a picture of Amelia in intense suffering.....  
Zel: WHAT!?!?!?  
Shira: It isn't? Then what is it?  
D.S.: Oops? Did I say intense? I mean moderate....  
Zel: LET ME SEE THAT!!!!  
Shira: What is it?  
D.S.: *attempts holding it above his head* I think you shouldn't see this....  
Zel: -_-;; you aren't taller than I am  
D.S.: Ehehehehe, *clutches it*  
Zel: *snatches the picture*  
Shira: What is it???  
D.S.: *sweatdrops*  
Zel: *looks*  
D.S.: I tried to warn you-  
Shira: WHAT IS IT!???!  
Zel: O.O!!!  
D.S.: SHOW HER THE PICTURE ZEL!  
Zel: WE HAFTA GO SAVE HER!!!!! GET MOVING YOU FRUITCAKES!!!! GO!!!!! *throws the picture at Shira*  
Shira: *looks* *flinch* Ow... that looks painful  
D.S.: Oh yeah.........  
Zel: * grabs D.S. and starts dragging her down the road* GET MOVING!!! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
D.S.: HEY! I HAVEN'T READ THE CLUE YET SMART ONE!  
Zel: *stop* fine. Read it.  
Shira: I'll read it!!!!!! *grabs the clue*   
D.S.: *opens the clue* It's Amelia's other bracelet  
Shira: What, nothing to read?  
D.S.: It's underneath the bracelet Shira  
Shira: OH!!! *grabs the reading part*  
D.S.: *looks at Zel who is looking at the bracelet*  
Shira: *looks at it* Ne, DS, I think it's in another language or something... I can't read it... *is holding it upside-down*  
Zel: *pockets Ame's bracelet*  
D.S.: *takes the clue* I can't read it either.......hmmmmmmmm….  
Shira: We'll hafta decode it!  
Zel: -_-;;  
D.S.: YEAH!  
Shira: SUPER DECODER SHIRA!!!!!  
D.S.: Hey, where's Ame's bracelet?  
Zel: *snatches the paper* You were holding it upside-down! *gives it back to DS rightside up*  
D.S.: Oh........... *looks at it*  
Shira: I think Zel took the bracelet...  
D.S.: *studying the paper in her spiffy reading glasses which are purple thank you very much*  
D.S.: It says here to return to a place from Zel's past…..A place from Zel's past.... You mean his house? Or that place where he kidnapped Lina!  
Shira: YEAH!!!! The creepy place!  
Zel: That works...  
D.S.: DOES THAT PLACE HAVE A NAME THOUGH?  
Zel: Vordia Castle... the ruins of it, anyway.  
D.S.: Cool....you're so smart!  
Zel: -_-;;  
Shira: Yeah, he is!!!!!  
D.S.: NOW! LET'S GO TO VOR- VO- THAT PLACE!  
Zel: Vordia...  
D.S.: YEAH THERE!  
Shira: YAH!!!  


****

VOR-VO-THE PLACE HE SAID!!!!!   


Zel: Vordia!  
D.S.: It's so dark and creepy here.....   
Zel: It's always dark and creepy.  
Shira: Dark and creepy is bad.  
D.S.: Explains why you like it Zel.  
Zel: *shrug* *half-smile*  
D.S.: *crawls around and picks up a length of cut rope*  
Shira: What's that rope for?  
Zel: Don't pull it!  
D.S.: I already did....  
Zel: ... Shimata ...  
Shira: What does it--  
D.S.: Huh? What'd I do- *water rushes in through the door in a big tidal wave thingy, bringing with it a new fish person*  
D.S.: -_- I have a really bad feeling about this..........  
Fish Person: Cha chaaaaa! I'm Heering, the handsomest guy in my tribe!  
D.S.: Hide me.  
Shira: Me too.  
Zel: Heering, get out of here...  
Heering: But why? (Cha chaaa)  
D.S.: Zel, how many of these guys DO YOU KNOW????  
Zel: -_-;; not many...  
D.S.: THREE ISN'T MANY???? ONE IS MANY!  
Heering: Cha chaaaa! Well, if you say so, then-- OOH!!! *waddles over to DS*  
D.S.: *backs up* Ano..... Listen, go bug Lina! She's prettier!  
Heering: HI!!! I'm the handsomest guy in my tribe!!!  
D.S.: I'd hate to see the rest of em then......  
Heering: Aw, no! *fishy kiss of death!*  
Shira: *rolling on the floor laughing* AHAHAHAH!!! DS, you!!! AHAHAHA!!!!  
Heering: *fishy kiss of death* *fishy kiss of death*  
D.S.: *blue faced* Oh disgusting!!!!!!   
Shira: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
D.S.: *goes Lina and kicks him across the room* I AM NOT LINA!!!  
Heering: Itai... cha chaaaaaa... love hurts!!! *blush*  
D.S.: *turns on Zel* YOU STONE BOY WILL PAY!!!!!!!  
Shira: HAHAHA!!! The fish man's in love with you!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!  
Zel: It's not my fault  
D.S.: *tackles Zel* YOU AND YOU'RE WEIRD AQUAINTANCES! DIE!!!!!!  
Zel: WAH!!! *duck*  
D.S.: *slams into the wall* Itai.........kissed and smashed all in one minute.....  
Heering: MY LOVE!!! *Cha chaaaa*  
D.S.: *looks up* Huh?  
Heering: *picks DS up* Are you all right, my love? (Cha chaaa)  
Shira: *rolling around laughing again*  
D.S.: Huh? HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!!!!  
Shira: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
D.S.: *flailing*  
Zel: *chuckle*  
D.S.: DON'T LAUGH!!!!!!! *tries desperately to get away* HEY! LOOSEN UP WILL YOU???? PUT ME DOWN!!!!  
Zel: *ahem* Heering, leave  
Heering: Yes, sir... *runs out the door with DS*  
Shira: *laughing even more*  
D.S.: TASUKETE!!!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK!  
Heering: I'll take you home to my tribe! You'll be my bride! (Cha chaaa)  
D.S.: HUH? N-NANI???????  
Shira: *laughing even more*  
D.S.: SHIRA! ZEL! TASUKETE!!!!  
Zel: *chuckle*  
Shira: *gets up* Fish-guy!  
D.S.: IT ISN'T FUNNY! DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM NOONSA?????? *struggling* PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!  
Heering: Ara? (Cha chaaa) *turns to Shira*  
Shira: STOP!!!  
Heering: ...  
D.S.: *pounds on his grip* WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN ALREADY???????  
Shira: In the name of fish! Before you go kapish! Ba dum dum dum five little fishies, five little fishies, swimming down the river, swimming down the river!  
Heering: ...  
D.S.: 0_0 HOW CAN YOU SING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?????  
Shira: The song fit the moment! Stop! In the name of fish! Before you go kapish!  
D.S.: *sweatdrops* I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE JUST STANDING THERE AND MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!  
Shira: Ba dum dum dum five lil fishies, five lil fishies, swimming down the river, swimming down the river  
D.S.: ZEL!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: What do you expect me to do?  
D.S.: HELP ME!!!!!! IT'S YOUR FISH SERVANT THING!  
Zel: *sigh* Heering, put her down, and go away.  
D.S.: AND HOW COME YOU ONLY LAUGH AT ME????? YOU NEVER LAUGH AT ANYONE ELSE!!!!!  
Heering: …Yes sire ... *fishy kiss of death* Goodbye, my love! We'll meet again! We were destined to meet!  
D.S.: *blue face* *falls down*   
Heering: *runs away*  
D.S.: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shira: *finally stopped laughing enough to talk right*  
D.S.: EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWW!  
Zel: *chuckle* You shouldn't have pulled the rope...  
D.S.: *glare o death* IT ISN"T FUNNY CHIMERA BOY!!!!!!  
Zel: Anyway! Let's go find Amelia... if she's where I think she is, we've got a short hike ahead of us  
Shira: Where do you think she is?  
Zel: ... *bum bum bum* The dungeon...  
Shira: *gasp and horror*  
D.S.: AND WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THOSE ROPES!!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: To keep out intruders  
D.S.: OH THAT'S BRILLIANT ZEL!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: *shrug* Let's go  
D.S.: *runs after him, flailing her arms* DON'T YOU 'LET"S GO' ME!!!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT DON"T YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: Get away with what?  
Shira: Yeah, with what?  
D.S.: LETTING THAT, THAT THING- EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! HE TOUCHED ME!!!!!!!  
Shira: He didn't just touch you... he gave you the fishy kiss of death  
D.S.: DON'T REMIND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU! YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LAUGHED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shira: I didn't STAND there!!! ... I was on the floor  
D.S.: SAME THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Shira: Not really...  
Zel: CHILL! We have to go to the dungeon  
D.S.: POINT IS YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME!!!!! EVEN MANIC DEPRESSIVE OVER THERE WAS LAUGHING!  
Shira: No, he was chuckling  
D.S.: SO????? HE DOESN"T EVEN DO THAT ON A DAILY BASIS!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!  
Shira: *shuts up*  
D.S.: NOT EVEN A YEARLY BASIS!!!!!!!!  
D.S.: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??????? *keep in mind they were walking the whole time*  
Zel: **_YOU listen to ME!!!!!_**  
D.S.: *cowers*  
Zel: *breathing heavily* We're going to save Amelia now. No one cares about your problems or your troubles; no one cares about you! Just shut up and let's save Amelia, okay?  
Shira: ... touchy ...  
D.S.: Save her by yourself.  
Zel: I will!  
D.S.: FINE!  
Zel: FINE!!!  
Shira: ... fine!  
D.S.: *stomps off*  
Zel: *stomps off*  
Shira: Ano... guys?  
D.S.: *disappears into the forest*  
Shira: *standing around in the middle*  
Zel: *heads for the dungeon*  
Shira: ... guys?!?! *sits down sadly* I dun' know where to goooo!!!!!  
D.S.: *VO* STUPID ARROGANT JERK!!!!!!   
Zel: *VO* SPOILED SELFISH FRUITCAKE!!!  
D.S.: *VO* HEARTLESS IN-DENIAL BAKA!  
Zel: *VO* OBSESSED CRAZY AUTHORESS!!!!  
D.S.: *VO* GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* AFTER YOU!!!!!!  
Shira: Ano... can't we all just get along?  
D.S.: *VO* HEY WHERE ARE YOU???? YOU WERE THREE FEET AWAY FROM ME THAT WHOLE TIME!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* I'M HEADING FOR THE DUNGEON!!  
D.S.: *sounds of a chase*  
Shira: ... I'm sitting here alone...  
D.S.: *VO* YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* WAS NOT!!!  
D.S.: *VO* THAN WHY ARE YOU BEHIND ME?????  
Zel: *VO* THIS IS THE WAY TO THE DUNGEON!!!!!  
D.S.: *VO* NU UH!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* YES IT IS!!!!! I KNOW THIS PLACE LIKE I KNOW MY PINK CHIBI-AMELIA PAJAMAS!!!!  
D.S.: *VO* YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* THEN WHO DOES?!?!?  
Shira: ... *curls up* they're fighting... and overusing their caps lock keys ...  
D.S.: *VO* SHE DESERVES WAY BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* LIKE WHO!?!?!?  
D.S.: *VO* I-I- DUNNO! GET BACK TO ME IN FIVE MINUTES AND I'LL HAVE A DECENT LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ZEL: *VO* -_-;;  
D.S.: *VO* I JUST KNOW THAT YOU TREAT HER LIKE CRAP AND SHE STILL LIKES YOU!!!!!!!!!!! ALTHOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID HEAD!!!!!!!!!  
ZEL: *VO* STUPID HEAD!??!?! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I TREAT HER LIKE CRAP?!?!?  
Shira: *puts in earplugs*  
D.S.: *VO* WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN????? I MEAN THAT ALL SHE EVER DID WAS BE NICE TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE INVITED YOU BACK TO HER CASTLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
ZEL: *VO* I WAS BUSY LOOKING FOR MY CURE SO I COULD BE WITH HER!!!!!!  
D.S.: *VO* SHE LIKES YOU LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ZEL: *VO* ... she does ...?  
D.S.: *VO* AND WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN ZEL, WHEN YOU COME BACK A HUMAN AND SHE'S DEAD OR MARRIED???????? HUH???? WHAT THEN????? SHE'S NOT ALWAYS GONNA BE HERE!!!!!! STOP TAKING HER FOR GRANTED!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* I... guess I never thought about that...  
D.S.: *VO* OH GROW UP ZELGADIS!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* ...  
D.S.: *VO* YOU JUST THINK THAT SHE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE, WAITING FOR YOU. NEWSFLASH ZEL!!!! SHE'S GOT A RIGHT TO A LIFE!!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* You really think I was that bad to her? I never knew... I... I don't know what I thought... I... *sounds really contrite* I have to tell her... and... I... I won't go after my cure anymore... I want to spend time with her...  
D.S.: *VO* FINALLY!!!!!! HE GETS IT!!!!!!!! TOO BAD SHE'S GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!  
Zel: *VO* I guess I just assumed she'd never accept me the way I was...O.O That's right! I have to save her!!! *runs off to the dungeons*  
D.S.: *VO* WELL THINK OF OTHER PEOPLE FOR ONCE!!!!! EVER NOTICE HOW NONE OF THE OTHERS EVER TEASED YOU ABOUT YOU'RE APPEARANCE?? HEY!!!!! I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!! *VO* GET BACK HERE!!!!!! *runs after him*  


__

To be continued…


	2. Episode Two: Don't Let DS Near A Spell… ...

****

Adventures in RP: The Thirteen Hour Adventure!

Episode Two: Don't Let D.S. Near A Spell…. And Keep Shira Outta Her Purse!

__

D.S.'s Note: Now that we know one person is reading, we can give you all a few warnings. Number One: I fight with Zel cause I annoy him even though he's kawaii. Number Two: Xellos is scary… Number Three: Prepare for cliches of all sorts and a Zel/Ame ending! Number Four: My name is Destructive sorceress, so I have sorceress powers…(Scary ne?) Shira can summon things from Webspace and be Matchmaker, and Tams can fly and stuff. Okay? Okay! And remember, this story is written by everyone, even though I'm the only one with enough time to clean it up…

D.S.: ZEL! COME BACK!   


Shira: ... all alone ... guys ...?  


Zel: *ignoring DS* *running to the dungeon*  


D.S.: DON'T YOU IGNORE ME STONE BOY!  


Zel: *can't hear her* *keeps running*  


D.S.: OH NOW YOU CARE ABOUT AMELIA! WHEN I'M TRYING TO YELL AT YOU!  


Zel: *run run run*  


D.S.: *slaps her forehead* YOU RUN TOO FAST!!!!! OI! SHIRA! HELP ME CATCH HIM!!!!!!  


Shira: ... all alone ... where'd ya go, guys?  


D.S.: *chibi DS pops up in an eyecatch* C'MON!  


Shira: YAY!!!  


D.S.: *still trying to catch Zel* WILL YOU SLOW DOWN???  


Zel: *can't hear her*  


Shira: ZELLLYYY!!! SLOOOOWWWWW DOOOOWWWWWNNNN!!!!!! *woozy* *tipsy* *hiccup*  


Tams: What'd I miss?  


D.S.: Yes. Tams just show up now.  


D.S.: *really mad at Zel* ZEELLLLLLLL! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Tams: ^^ k?  


Shira: *hiccup* Zellllllyyyyyyyyy!!!! *hic* STOOOOOO- *hic* -OOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!! *tipsy* *swaaaaay*  


D.S.: *stops* Ano, what's wrong Shira chan?  


Shira: Whatcha mean? *hic hic* *swaaaay*  


Tams: *looks around*  


D.S.: Tams, something's wrong with Shira!!! And we have to catch Zel!  


Tams: Huh?  


Shira: Nothing wrong with me!!! *swaaaay* I just got bored whiles you and I... um... *hic* found a bottle of some stuff... and I --*hic*-- took a few drinks, and... *hic* and... *hic* *swaaaaaaaaay* 

Tams: Oh yeah...  


D.S.: *sweatdrops* You drank that stuff? MY stuff?  


Shira: it was yours? *hic*   


Tams: Shira....you don't drink...  


Shira: A'course not! I *hic* never drinked in my life!!!

D.S.: Zellas gave it to me! It's Mazoku wine! Not just normal stuff!!!!  


Tams: O.o Mazoku wine? That's worse...  


D.S.: BUT THAT WAS LIQOUR! IT FELL OUT OF MY PURSE!  


Shira: That was - *hic* - liquor? I didn't- *hic* -know! *swaaaay*  


D.S.: DIDN'T THE SMILING CHIBI XELLOS AND ZELLAS' LEGS ON THE WRAPPER GIVE YOU A CLUE???  


Tams: ...sure ya didn't Shira...-.-;  


Shira: I'd never tast- *hic* -ted liquor before!!! And it was dark...  


Tams: DS, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARRY THAT STUFF|?? Wait. Dumb question.  


D.S.: *facefaults* Uh, cause it's nummy?  


Tams: -.-;;  


Shira: Yeaaaaah... num num num nummmmmyyyyyy…  


D.S.: Uh, Tams, Shira is gonna pass out right about-  


Tams: *runs up to Shira*  


Shira: *swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay* *pass out*  


Tams: *CATCHES*  


D.S.: -now  


Tams: Oof...O.o;....You gained weight, Shira...  


D.S.: You carry her! I hafta catch ZEL! *zooms off*  


Shira: *sleepy mumble* *sleepy mumble*  


Zel: *still running*  


D.S.: *jumps on Zel while he's running*  


Zel: OOF! *is knocked down*  


Tams: Oh thanks...Oof. *drags Shira*  


D.S.: *yells* CAUGHT HIM!!!!!!  


Zel: What are you doing you crazy authoress?  


D.S.: Catching you.  


Shira: *is dragged*  


Zel: What for? Let me save Amelia!  


D.S.: Yeah well now Shira's unconscious and Tams is here so you hafta take us with you so we can watch  


Tams: Oof. HI ZELLY!!!! *starry eyes, drops Shira*  


Zel: O.O Watch? Watch what?  


D.S.: *still sitting on Zel's back*  


Shira: *unconscious*   


D.S.: Amelia almost die!  


Tams: Oops...*picks up Shira  


Zel: LET ME GO SAVE HER YOU FRUITCAKE!!!  


D.S.: Take us with you.  


Zel: ... fine...   


Tams: Zel, Can you carry me??????? PLEASE???  


Zel: NO!  


Tams: *picks up Shira* WHY NOT??  


D.S.: YAY! *grabs his shoulders as he stands up* Cause he's carrying me!

Tams: You always carry D.S....*mumble*  


Shira: *Unconscious*   


Tams: See??  


Zel: *sigh* *carries DS piggy-back-style*  


D.S.: I'm cuter. ^_^  


Tams: HEY! IM CUTE!!

D.S.: ^_^

Tams: If you carry me next time...*sly grin* I'll give you that kawaii Ame plushie you like...the one with Zel PJs...  


Zel: O.O Really?  


Tams: YES Really! ^^   


Zel: ... you'd give me that??  


Tams: Yes! So will you carry ME next time?  


Zel: Okay!  


Zel: Next time!  


Tams: All my Zel Plushies and Ame plushies!! Well...the ones you like. ^^  


D.S.: Zel, hangonaminit! HE'S CARRYING ME!!!!!!!  


Tams: I SAID NEXT TIME D.S.!  


Zel: I carry you now, Tams next time, now let's go!!!  


D.S.: HE OWES ME FOR HAVING ME KISSED BY A FISH!!!!!  


Tams: ^^ YAY!  


Zel: *runs for the dungeon*  


Tams: You're so awesome Zelly...*.*

****

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Tams: *starts flying with Shira*  


Zel: *rolls eyes*  


Tams: Oof...  


D.S.: Are we there yet?  


Zel: Almost...  


Tams: *wings are weak*  


D.S.: Are we there yet?  


Tams: I hope so…  


D.S.: Are we there yet?  


Zel: Yes.  


D.S.: Are we there yet? Huh?  


Zel: *stops* We're there.  


Tams: YAY!!!  


Zel: *points to the big creepy castle*  


Tams: *lands and drops Shira*  


D.S.: *looks around* So we are...ooh Shira! Another cliche  


Zel: The dungeon is all the way at the bottom  


Tams: AAH!! MY WINGS! *in pain*  


Shira: *unconscious*  


Zel: What's with Shira?  


Tams: *rubs back*  


D.S.: She drank my Mazoku wine  


Zel: O.O! How long was she conscious?  


D.S.: Hmmm *counts on fingers* Three minutes   


Zel: I'm surprised she lasted even that long.  


D.S.: I last all day! ^_^   


Zel: -_-;; you would... How much time is left??   


Tams: Um...  


D.S.: *checks watch* Two hours  


Zel: HOLY CRAP!!!! Let's hurry!!!!! *runs*  


D.S.: *bounce* *bounce* *bounce*  


Tams: *runs after him, dragging Shira by an arm*  


Zel: *run run run*  


D.S.: *bounce *bounce* *bounce*  


Shira: *unconscious* *hits a rock* *bounce* *hits a rock* *bounce* *thump* *bounce*  


D.S.: Wow Zelly, you run fasssssssssstttttttt…

Zel: ...  


Zel: *run run run*  


Tams: *runs next to them* That's because he's a part Brau demon. ^^  


D.S.: LOOK! THERE'S THE DUNGEON!  


Zel: ... yeah  


Tams: *knows everything about Zel*  


Zel: YAH!!! *goes to the dungeon*  


D.S.: *still on Zelly's back*  


Tams: *follows*  


Zel: *tosses DS on the ground and kicks open the door*  


D.S.: Itai......you're mean!! ;_;  


Zel: XELLOS!!! LET AMELIA GO!!!  


D.S.: *rubs her bottom*  


Tams: *drops Shira and follows Zel* CMON GUYS KEEP UP!  


D.S.: Uh Zel, that's a skeleton…  


Shira: *unconscious*  


Zel: O.O!!!  


D.S.: *runs in after Zel and bumps into him and Tams*

Tams: *bumped into*

Zel: *looks around* THEY AREN'T HERE!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!!?  


D.S.: Yeah, go figure  


Zel: YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: I told you already...I didn't plan this  


Zel: *grumble* for once she's telling the truth *grumble*  


D.S.: ^_^  


Zel: Well where do we look now!??!!?  


D.S.: HEY LOOK! ANOTHER CLUE! *grabs it*  


Tams: YAY! ^^  


D.S.: *opens it* Zel: What does it say? What is it?  


Tams: *grabs Shira's arm and drags her in*  


Shira: *unconscious*  


D.S.: *pulls out a note and dagger*  


Tams: O.o  


Zel: O.O  


Tams: D-dagger...  


D.S.: EEP! *tosses it to Zel* IT'S ALL BLOODY!  


Zel: *catches it* O.O!!!  


Tams: AAHH!! Wait..  


Zel: READ THE NOTE!!!!!!  


D.S.: OKAY!  


Tams: Zel, dun worry...they always do that to fool people…  


Shira: *still unconscious*  


Tams: I saw it on Buffy. ^^  


D.S.: *looks at it* Hmm......it says here to go to...  


Zel: To go to...?  


Tams: Yeah??  


D.S.: -_-;;;  


Zel: WHERE?!?!?  


D.S.: Sore wa himitsu desu…  


Tams: DS!!! UUGGHH!!!!  


D.S.: NO! THAT'S WHAT THE PAPER SAYS!!!!!

Shira: *still out* (that alcohol lasts a while)  


Tams: I HATE XELLOS!!!!  


Zel: I- I'LL KILL THAT FRUITY PRIEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Tams: WHEN I GET TOHIM IM GONNA RIP HIS SMILE OFF HIS FACE!  


Shira: *unconscious*  


Zel: CURSE THAT STUPID PRIEST DOWN TO HIS GRAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Tams: Oh...then I get dibs on knocking him out, Zelly kun! ^^  


Zel: KUSO!!!!!!! Where do we go now!?!?!?  


D.S.: *stares at everyone*  


Zel: DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING!?!??! What does it say about the blood?  


D.S.: *looks at the note* Um.......  


Tams: *gulp* Blood...  


Zel: *glare*  


Shira: *unconscious*  


D.S.: Well...............

Zel: Well what?  


D.S.: There's this old spellbook page enclosed and-

  
Zel: And...?  


D.S.: And-  


Tams: Ohh…spells! ^^  


Zel: SAY IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: It's a bad spell  


Zel: WHAT IS IT FOR L-SAMA'S SAKE!??!?!  


D.S.: *cowers* It transfers the victim into another person's body.  


Zel: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?  


Tams: WHAT?????  


D.S.: And on the bottom it says-  


Tams: Uh oh...  


Zel: SO AMELIA COULD BE IN XELLOS'S BODY!!?!??! WHAT!??!?! What does it SAY!?!?!  


Tams: O.o...That's a scary thought  


D.S.: Actually....... It says this.  


Zel: WHAT!?!?  


D.S.: _'This script is cursed, the reader too'  
_

Tams: Zel calm down…  


Zel: ... O.O you're cursed now, DS...  


Tams: O.o;  


D.S.: _'And reading the words won't help you soon'_  


Shira: *unconscious*  


Zel: What's the curse?  


Tams: Great...Shira's unconscious, DS is cursed…  


D.S.: _'So prepare for the switching of mind and body'_  


Zel: WHAT THE--!! OH, HELL!!!!  


D.S.: _'When all is done you'll be-'_  


Zel: Be what?  


Tams: WHAT?  


D.S.: Gomen! _'HAVE BEEN really naughty'_  


Zel: Meaning WHAT exactly!??!?!  


Tams: ...I'm scared to find out...

****

*BIG FLASH OF LIGHT*

  
Tams: AH!  


Shira: *unconscious*  


Tams: *covers eyes, and then opens them*  


Zel: *opens his eyes*  


D.S.: *waking up* Hey, since when do I have wings?  


Tams: O.O Wait a minute...  


Zel: What the-- hell!?!? I'm a GIRL!!!!!!!  


D.S.: *turns around and around* Hehe, cool!  


Tams: O.O What the hell happened here...?  


Zel: *looks at Tams*  


Tams: Who is who?  


Shira: ^___^ *Shira gets up*  


D.S.: I think I'm Tams…  


Shira: *looks down* WAAAH!!! I LOOK LIKE ZELGADIS!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: *looks at Zel's body* Hehehehehehe…  


Shira: What happened what happened what happened?!??!?!  


D.S.: Me  


Zel: *looks like DS*

Tams: *looks like Shira* O.O  


Shira: *looks like Zel*  


Tams: AAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: *looks like Tams* *looks at Zel* Hey! YOU'RE ME!!!!!!  


Tams: AAAHHH!!!  


Zel: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!??!?!  


Tams: D.S., YOURE ME!! AND I'M.... SHIRA???  


D.S.: YOU BETTER NOT HURT THAT BODY ZEL!  


Shira: Hey! Tams, being me can't be bad!!! But I'm A GUY!!!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: Yeah, you are! ^_^  


Tams: But I'm not...Tams!!  


Zel: WHAT THE HELL!!! I can't be a GIRL!!!!  


Shira: I can't be a guy! I'm a girl! I'm very feminine!  


D.S.: YOU BETTER NOT HURT THAT BODY ZEL!!!!1  


Tams: Well...At least I'm a girl...  


D.S.: THAT'S MY BODY AND YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF IT!!!!!  


Zel: *pinches his... or D.S.'s arm* Itai!!  


D.S.: *glares* DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!  


Zel: *glare*  


D.S.: YOU BETTER BE NICE TO BODY-SAN!!!!!!  


Shira: *looks down* *looks around* *unbuttons shirt*  


D.S.: SHIRA!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???????  


Shira: WAAAAH!!! My-- my-- my-- they're gone!!!!!!!  


Zel: -_-;; obviously...  


D.S.: WHAT????????

Tams: Ew...  


Shira: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: HENTAI!!!!!!  


Shira: NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!  


Tams: SHIRA BUTTON IT BACK UP!!!  


Shira: *buttons it* *sniffle*  


Tams: *looks at self* But now D.S. has my spork and my wings...*sniffle*  


D.S.: I DO???????

Shira: ... but you have my matchmaker powers!  


Tams: Um...no?

Zel: And I... have... um...   


D.S.: ZEL HAS MY SORCERESS POWERS!!!!

Shira: And I have Zel's magic!! ^_________^  


Zel: I have...  


Zel: Um...  


Tams: OH NO! DS HAS MY MAGIC TOO!! I mean...oops...  


D.S.: ^_________^ *sniffles* I miss my powers…-_-  


Zel: I don't have anything worthwhile anymore...  


D.S.: HEY WAITAMINIT!!!!!!  


Tams: Um...You have...D.S.'s wine?? -.-; 

Zel: ... I don't really want that...

Tams: What...DS?  


D.S.: HE HAS GIRLY STUFF!!!!!  


Tams: O.O Um DS...we don't need to go into that  


Zel: ****BLUSH*****  


D.S.: WELL HE DOES!!!!!!  


Shira: Ne, D.S., if you read that again, will our bodies switch again? I wanna be me again!!!!!  


Zel: -_-;;  


Tams: YEAH!  


Zel: YES!  


Tams: I hope Zel doesn't turn into me...  


Zel: I wouldn't want to turn into you.

  
D.S.: I'll try… _'This script is cursed, the reader too'_  


Shira: Please, please, please, Shabranigdo, Cephied, L-sama, anybody, please make it work!  


D.S.: _'And reading the words won't help you soon'_  
_'So prepare for the switching of mind and body'  
'When all is done you'll HAVE BEEN really naughty'_

****

*BIG FLASH OF LIGHT*

D.S: WAHHHHHH! I'M A CHIMERA!!!!!  


Shira: *blinks* *opens eyes* WAAAAAAAAH!!! I'm D.S.!!!!!  


D.S.: HEY! THAT'S NOT SO BAD!!!!!  


Zel: ... I'm Tams...  


Tams: AAAHHH!!! *still Shira* ZEL IS ME!! NUU!!! What? I'm still Shira???

Zel: This is just... great... *sarcastic*  


Tams: HEY!! *glare*  


Shira: No, no, no, no! I dun' wanna be D.S.!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: HEY! THAT ISN'T SUCH A BAD THING SHIRA!!!!  


Shira: BUT IT IS A BAD THING!!!!!

Zel: *blush* Why do I have to be a girl still? And why does D.S. have to be me??  


D.S.: *evil grin* *slams Zel's body against the wall*  


Zel: O.O!!!   


Tams: HEY!! DONT YOU HURT MY BODY!!!  


D.S.: *evil grin*  


Shira: I WANNA BE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Zel: ...Try again, DS  


Tams: NOOO! ZEL WHAT DO YOU MEAN,'TRY AGAIN???'  


Zel: ...Try the SPELL again…  


D.S.: *slams against wall again*  


Tams: oh... I was gonna say.  


Shira: O.O;;  


Tams: D.S. STOP IT!! *storms over to D.S.* STOP!  


D.S.: *trying desperately to hurt the body*  


Tams: STOP IT!!! OR WHEN I GET BACK TO MY BODY I WILL KILL YOU!!  


Shira: Can't hurt it! It's stone!!!!!  


Zel: JUST DO THE SPELL AGAIN!!!!!!!  


D.S.: *frustrated scream*  


Tams: X_X  


D.S.: THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! I CAN'T EVEN GET REVENGE ON HIM!!!!!!!  


Tams: REVENGE ON WHO???

Shira: Do it please DS, you're the only sorceress here, and Zel doesn't count, I don't wanna be you forever!!!!!!  


D.S.: *sits down cross-legged* *cries*  


Tams: JUST DO THE SPELL! X.X; Please? 

Shira: Do the spell!!!!!!  


D.S.: *look's like Zel is crying*  


Zel: DO THE SPELL!!!!!!!!  


D.S.: *cries* WHY CAN'T YOUR BODY GET HURT????  


Tams: WHAT??  


Zel: Cause it's stone, now do the spell!   


D.S.: *frustrated scream*  


Tams: JUST DO THE SPELL   


Shira: DO IT!!!!!!!  


Zel: DO IT ALREADY!!!!!!!  


D.S.: _'This script is cursed, the reader too'  
'And reading the words won't help you soon'  
'So prepare for the switching of mind and body'  
'When all is done you'll HAVE BEEN really naughty'_

****

*BIG FLASH OF LIGHT*

Tams: *is Zel* O.O  


D.S.: *is Shira*  


Shira: *is Tams*  


Tams: No Way...   


Zel: *is D.S.*  


D.S.: Hey, maybe now I can get back at Shira for laughing at me!   


Shira: OOH! I have WINGS!!!!! *spins around and around to try to see wings*  


D.S.: *runs against the wall*  
Zel: Great... D.S. again...  


D.S.: *slams against the wall*  


Shira: NO!!!! DON'T!!!!!!! *wince*  


D.S: *picks up a piece of rock and hits herself*  


Shira: NO!!!!!!!!

Tams: O.O I'm ZEL!!!!!  


Zel: I hope you know that's hurting you just as bad, D.S.  


D.S.: IT'S WORTH IT!!!!!!!!!

Tams: *dance and sing* I'm ZEL!!! I'm ZEL!!!  


Shira: PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


Zel: DO THE SPELL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!  


Tams: NO!!! I wanna stay Zel!!!!!!  


Everyone: *stare*  


D.S.: _'This script is cursed, the reader too'  
'And reading the words won't help you soon'_  


Tams: NO!  


D.S.: _'So prepare for the switching of mind and body'_

One last revenge! *runs into the wall*  


Shira: *wince*

__

'When all is done you'll HAVE BEEN really naughty'

****

*BIG FLASH*  
  
D.S.: Hey! I'm me again!  


Shira: ME TOO!!!!  


Zel: *sigh of relief* Thank L-sama!  


Tams: *pout* I'm not Zel anymore!  


D.S.: Now, as the last part of the clue  


Zel: There's more?  


D.S.: Hai.  


Shira: Spiffy!  


Tams: Read it!  


D.S.: *looks at the page* Ehehehehehe….  


Zel: What does it say!??!  


D.S.: Where's that dagger?  


Zel: *pulls dagger out* Right here.  


D.S.: *grabs it*  


Zel: HEY!!!

Tams: O.O blood ...  


D.S.: *pushes a jewel and the handle comes apart*  


Zel: ...?  


Shira: ...?  


Tams: ...?  


D.S.: *a piece of paper falls out*  


Zel: *snatches it*   


D.S.: Darn  


Zel: *gives it to DS*  


D.S.: *looks at it*  


Shira/Tams: What's it say?  


D.S.: *takes the dagger and pops the blade apart*  


Shira/Tams: WHAT'S IT SAY!?!?!  


Zel: What is it?  


D.S.: *throws the blade at Zel*  


Zel: *duck* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!?!?  


D.S.: For being mean. NOW!  


Zel: O.O ...?  


D.S.: *looks at the page* It's in runes… You can read runes, right Zel?  


Zel: *nod nod*  


D.S.: Yes he can...*hands it to him*  


Zel: *takes it* *reads it*  


Shira: What's it say!?!?!?  


D.S.: Yeah what's it say  


Zel: ... it says... um...  


D.S.: WHAT WHAT WHAT????  


Zel: It says... that... this is a riddle... hold up... it's hard to read runes... this is a riddle…  


D.S.: Okay..........  


Zel: Here's the riddle...One second... lemme read ahead...  


D.S.: *waits*   


Zel: It's a place where floors creak...  


D.S.: Huh?  


Zel: Dust settles...  


D.S.: Huh?  


Zel: Ceilings leak...  


D.S.: Huh?  


Zel: Stuff is stored, don't know what for, except to have something to keep  


D.S.: Huh?  


Zel: That's the riddle.  


D.S.: Huh?  


Shira: ... What does it mean?  


Tams: What's it mean, Zel?  


Zel: We hafta think of a place where floors creak, dust settles, and ceiling leak, and where you store 

pointless stuff.…  


D.S.: What about Zel's head? *snickers*  


Zel: *glare*  


D.S.: ^_^ V  


Shira: My gramma puts a lot of useless stuff in her attic... and it's sorta dusty and creaky and leaky…   


Zel: An attic...? Hmm... an attic...   


Tams: I think it's an attic!!!!!!  


D.S.: Like his head…  


Zel: I think so, too.… this place has an attic... let's go! *heads for the attic*  


Tams: WAIT!!!  


D.S.: Hey waitaminit  


Zel: *stops*  


D.S.: *grins* *runs up and grabs his shoulders* ONWARD!!

__

To be continued


End file.
